Too Late
by LighterThanWhite
Summary: He never thought of the day he'd be losing her. But now, the day was finally here.


**Hey everyone ! I'm back ! (: So I decided, I should do another Folive One Shot, because I enjoy writing stories about them ! This time, it'll be different. So, enjoy the newest one shot I created ! (:**

**I do not own anything besides the plot.**

* * *

><p>Fourteen years. Fourteen years of trying, and I screwed up. <em>Why? <em>I asked myself. _Why didn't I realize this sooner before it was too late? _I mentally cursed my mind out. Out of my fourteen years, why did I finally see the light that she would never be single forever? Or that I would always be the guy she'll come running too when someone was being mean to her? _Why? Why? Why? _Stop it. You're scaring yourself.

~~O~O~O~~

Another day of school. The only time I got to see her beautiful self, shining brightly as ever. I couldn't see her afterschool because as soon as the bell rang, she rushed out so quickly, I would stare at the door waiting if she might return. When she entered the A.N.T Farm, I nearly fell out of my chair. She was stunning. Her brightly colored clothes, her hair, yellow as the sun. _Stop it. You sound like a love sick fool! _I yelled at myself. But I couldn't help but stare. She was beautiful, even without any make up on. These days, girls would always put on designer clothes, a lot of make up looking like a clown, and way too much perfume. But her? She was simple. She wore simple clothes, didn't wear any make up (to me, she looks her best that way), and she sprayed just the amount of strawberry vanilla perfume. One, that I love. She came close to me, but took a detour and walked to the couch. _Do I look bad? Do I smell? _I keep questioning myself. _STOP! YOU SOUND LIKE A CHICK BRO! _I hate it when I have a mental conversation with myself. I just stared at her, writing in her notebook I bought her for christmas. No one knew excluding myself, that she loved to write. She loved writing stories, plays, scripts, you name it. She loved writing in general. If someone saw her, they would think she was doing homework. But me? I knew she was writing. I actually viewed her writing style, and if I do say so myself, they're great! She finally looked up, and saw me. Smiling and waving, she went up to me.

"Good morning Fletcher!" She greeted me with a smile. I was frozen. What should I say?

"Hi Olive." I nervously laughed. She looked at me weirdly.

"What's the verdict? Is my clothes too bright? Is my hair messed up? Do I have something on my face? AM I FAT?" She yelled, pointing her finger at me. No. It's because you're beautiful, and I want to kiss you right now. But if I said that, it'll just creep her out. And I don't want that.

"You look beautiful." I didn't realize the words spilled out of my mouth until now. I quickly covered my mouth, and looked at her expression. She was blushing a deep shade of red. Maybe a fushia?

"Oh. Thanks." Quickly trying to cover it up, I saw Chyna entering.

"Hey Chyna!" I ran over to her. Olive faced in my direction, and I swore I saw her face frown. _Dude! You messed up her smile. _

"Hey Fletcher. Hi Olive!" She waved in returned, and hugged the both of us.

"How was you're weekend?" Chyna questioned. As we told our stories, Angus comes behind Olive, scaring her.

"ANGUS!" Olive screamed, holding her chest. _Sigh. _I wish I was hugging, and protecting her at the moment.

"Hey Girlfriend." She rolled her eyes, and frankly, I found that hot. Was that a bad thing?

"Angus. Fourteen years, and you're still hitting on me."

"It's because a man should never give up on a women he loves." As he sent her a wink, I felt jealous. She was smiling. At him! Anger boiled inside me. I turned to Chyna.

"Hey Chyna. Do you want to eat pizza after school? Alone?" I asked, putting on a fake grin. Now, you must be thinking. _But don't you love her?_ Haha. No. I actually don't. I only see her as a great friend of mine. I only pretend to swoon over her, just to make Olive jealous. But it doesn't help much since she doesn't care, and hurts me with words. She doesn't know how much it hurts me with one of her mean remarks. But I know I'm doing a wrong too. I'm using Chyna just to make Olive jealous. I should be put into juvie for that kind of crime.

"Sure. Olive, want to come?" She turned to her, and I noticed her sad face. _Stupid! _I thought to myself again.

"I can't. I'm... busy." She smiled sweetly. And that was the truth. I can see it in her eyes. The glint of happiness.

"But Olive! We don't hang out as much anymore! You're always busy. Everyday, after school!" Chyna whined. Olive looked down, rubbing her arm. She feels guilty. I know.

"Please?" Chyna pleaded.

"But my boyfriend..." She quickly looked up, and covered her mouth.

"BOYFRIEND?" Chyna, Angus, and I yelled. We got a few stares, but so what? It's none of the business.

"W-what? B-boyfriend? I didn't say that! I said..." As she stumbled to get a word, Angus grumbled.

"Who's the jerk that stole my WOMEN?" She quickly sat down, and Angus crossed his arms.

"When did you have a boyfriend? OMG, I'm so happy for you!" Chyna squealed, hugging her.

"What's his name?" Both Angus and Chyna asked. I was just frozen, still in my spot.

"His name is Logan. He's the same age as us, but he goes to a different school." She replied.

"How'd you two meet?" Angus inquired. This was like, Good Cop, Bad Cop. Angus being the bad, and Chyna being the good.

"Through my cousin. She introduced us. We were at the beach, and when she saw her friend, she grabbed me, and introduced me to him." She shrugged. My fists were clenching.

"Olive! Is this why you always left quickly after school? Just to see him?" Chyna said. She nodded, grinning, and giggling.

"Awe! That's adorable! My best friend finally has a boyfriend! How long?"

"Four months so far." I quickly glance over at Angus, who left, to search for the culprit who stole his women on his computer.

"You should invite him to eat pizza with us! I want to see how he looks like, and give him my speech about hurting you!" Chyna said, hugging her again. She giggled.

"I'll text him."

"AHA! I found the culprit!" We quickly rushed to his side and saw a picture of a boy. He had a pack of abs, brown eyes, blonde hair, and he had a few freckles on his face. If I was gay, I would admit he's handsome. _Fletcher! Stop thinking that! _I saw Olive's expression, and she was smiling.

"That's him!" She smiled. I wish that smile was for me.

"Wow Olive! He's hot!" Chyna said.

"I know. He's smart, sweet, and loves surfing!"

"I never knew you fall for that kind of type."

"I know. But I do now."

"I'm going to kill him!" Angus yelled. Both Chyna and Olive, slapped the back of his head.

"Ow!" Olive looked at me.

"Fletcher. You haven't said a whole sentence since I blurted out that I had a boyfriend. Are you alright?" She asked me. _Am I alright? Am I alright? NO! BECAUSE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS TAKEN BY ANOTHER MAN, AND I ONLY FIND OUT NOW! So you tell me. Am I alright? _

"Peachy. Just peachy." I reply, grabbing my bag. I walked to the door as the bell rang. I saw them grabbing their bags, and following me. We have finally got used to the bigs kids, and didn't need to run and be afraid anymore. We all went our seperate ways, but me and Olive had the same class. Math. She looked like she didn't want to carry her books, and me being a great friend but still upset, I carried her books for her, and she just stared at me while we walked.

~~O~O~O~~

School was finally over, and we, excluding me, was waiting for "Logan". Angus wasn't here because he took the school bus home. We waited for almost ten mintues now, and I saw a boy, riding on his skateboard towards us. I realized that it was Logan. He stopped in front of Olive, picked up his skateboard, and kissed her. I felt extremly jealous.

"Hi babe. Who are your friends that want to meet me?" He asked. Chyna looked like she was swooning.

"Logan. This is Chyna, my best friend." She pointed, as he wrapped his free arm around her.

"Hey." He smiled, hugging Chyna for a few seconds.

"Hi. I need to have 'the talk' with you later. You may be hot, but I want the best for my best friend." She smiled. He just nodded.

"Cool."

"And this is Fletcher. My other best friend." He put his fist in front of me. Me, not being a rude person, fist bumped him.

"I like you're name. Hope your keeping my babe safe here in school." He said to me. I just nodded and smiled. He put his arm around her again.

"Let's go eat pizza and play at the arcade!" Olive yelled.

~~O~O~O~~

We were all having a great time. Though I didn't interact with Logan much, he kept himself busy. I was playing skee ball when he came next to me.

"Hey Fletcher." He said to me.

"Hey." I said, pretending to be focus on my game.

"I got you're impression on me, and I have a feeling you hate me." He said, playing also. _Because you stole the only girl I loved!_

"Why should I hate you? You make me best friend happy. And that's all I want for her." I replied honestly. He looked at me.

"You don't have to worry. I love seeing her smile." I just nodded.

"She tells me about your friend, Angus. You're protecting her when I'm not, right?"

"We can't do nothing about Angus. He had a crush on her since forever. But yeah. I'm keeping her safe."

"That's great. Your cool." He said grabbing his tickets, he won.

"I know you might get this speech from Chyna but it's best if I said it too. You hurt Olive, and I will personally kill you. Her happiness means so much to us. Especially me, since I have been her friend since birth. If I ever see her cry because of you, I'll hunt you down." He gave me the nod.

"No worries bro."

"Great." Chyna called him over, and I knew he was going to hear it again. Half an hour, I noticed Olive was always smiling at him. Like she's on cloud nine. Chyna left four minutes ago, because her dad hurted himself again. That should be me making her smile. I sighed. She came up to me, smiling like seconds ago.

"So. How's Logan?" She asked.

"He's a good guy. Gave him my speech." She giggled, and looked down.

"That's great! You're opinion means so much to me! And you saying he's a great guy, makes me smile." I smiled at her, then hugged her.

"Well, Logan is taking me home. See you tomorrow at school?" She asked me. I just nodded. She kissed my cheek, as she left with her boyfriend. My heart was slowly breaking as I saw them walking away, with him holding her waist. That should be me. I walked to the counter and ordered a coke.

"Coke please." I said. The man smiled at me, and went to get the drink. He came back seconds later, and gave me my drink. I started chugging it down, payed the man, and left.

_Make her happy. Like what I haven't done often. You do that, and I admit myself to be defeated by you. You have her love that I always wanted for years_. Treasure it. But break it, I'll break your face.__

I, Fletcher Quimby, is in love with my best friend, Olive Daphne Doyle.

And I was...

Too Late.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it ? I didn't want to put a sad ending, but I wanted to try something new. I have a few things I noticed when typing this. This doesn't sound like a fourteen year old boy's POV, and the characters were kind of OOC. But I hope you didn't mind ! ^^ Sorry if it seemed rush. And yeah. Like I said in the authors note above, this one shot will be different, because I wrote it in Fletcher's POV, which I don't see often. So I hope you enjoyed it! I might be planning to make a sequel, happier next time. See be ready ! (:<strong>

**Leave a review for me? It'll make a girl real happy! Its down there. The button that says review. (:**

**CookiePandaMonster**


End file.
